Relación lenta
by Solitudely
Summary: ¿Su relación?, todos creían que era fabulosa y no se equivocaban, lo era. ¿Pero que tan rápida fue?. Claro, todos deben pensar que todo sucedió en una noche. Pero no fue en una noche, fueron miles de ellas las que Alfred espero para "poseer" a Inglaterra.


Aquí esta historia, como siempre espero que les guste ¿Aunque sea un poco?. Sí, ya está escrita, enserio...tengo bastantes... !Pero por fin he tenido tiempo para escribir! sí... ya avance un poco en mis demás historias ;_;!, espero subir dentro de esta semana.

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
**·** **Parejas**: Alfred/Arthur (US/UK).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Semi-lemon, escenas sexuales…y mucho tiempo de espera para estadounidenses.

* * *

Lento, lento, lento…

Era realmente lento.

¿Qué saben de algo lento?

Pues esta relación en el ámbito sexual era así, al menos para un estadounidense de no mucha paciencia y de que las cosas deben ser como a él le gustan sí o sí. Pero las cosas no salían como a él le gustaban porque eran sumamente _l-e-n-t-a-s_.

Esta situación era la relación de él y Arthur.

**PRIMERO: LA CONFESIÓN.**

La confesión era él momento en que Alfred le declararía su amor a su querido Arthur. Algo normal y sencillo, era tan sólo un "**Te amo**", dos palabras. Y si quieres hacerlo más largo "**Te amo, Arthur**", tres palabras ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?. Pues bastante, ¿Cuánto se tardo en ello? ¿Cuánto se tardaría una persona medianamente normal en ello?

¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Una década?...quizá y siendo muy exagerado cinco décadas.

¿Pero Alfred? ¿Él cuanto se tardo?

_Dos siglos…dos siglos y medio si no más._

Una persona normal estaría enterrada bajo20 metrosde tierra. Pero Estados Unidos era un país. Él no tenía un tiempo de vida determinado.

**Y así fue.**

—Arthur…—desvió la mirada. —Hay algo que llevo un tiempo queriéndote decir…

—¿Y eso qué es? ¿Y por qué estamos en este lugar tan encerrado? ¿Y qué pinta la musiquita romántica? —dijo mirando hacia ambos lados el inglés tratando de saber donde salían los efectos especiales.

—Sinceramente…no sé lo de la música pero hoy… Arthur… yo te confieso que…

—¿Qué?

—Te am

—¿Te am? —ladeó la cabeza curioso.

—Ta am-am-am…

—Alfred, no hablo tartamudo ¡Explícate de una vez! —dijo perdiendo un poco el aguante el británico.

—¡TE AMO! ¡I LOVE YOU! —le gritó sonrojado—¿Estás feliz? Hey… Inglaterra…¿Inglaterra? ¿Estás allí? Sigues vivo…

—Y-o Al-Al-Al…—Ahora era otro el que tartamudeaba completamente avergonzado.

**Eso era todo.**

**SEGUNDO: LA MANO.**

La mano, siguiente punto. No es la típica, esa que se da para que lo alcance o que se apure, no, no es esa tomada de manos, si no la de pareja. La que después de un tiempo deriva a entrelazar los dedos con el que es su amante.

Y para esto cuanto tiempo ¿Un día? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres días? ¿Una semana?

_Dos meses más._

Alfred no se lo podía creer, el primer paso de la relación tardo dos meses…60 agonizantes días.

**Y así fue.**

—Vamos Arthur…es una mano..., una manita. ¡No es para tanto!

—Pero…—dijo mientras acercaba y alejaba la mano de la del estadounidense.

—¡No te vas a derretir dios mío! —dijo para el comenzar a dar la iniciativa acercando sus dedos a los de Arthur.

—¡Aaaaaah! —grito apartándose—No puedo…es demasiado difícil…

—¡Bromeas Arthur…!—se quejaba el americano, ¿Qué podría tener de difícil darle la mano a alguien?

—¡No bromeo! ¡Y córrete que se me pega lo homosexual!

—¡Oye! ¡Tú aceptaste también salir conmigo! —dijo esta vez más sentido—¿No quieres que se sepa lo nuestro? ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo? ¿Es por que soy hombre, verdad? —dijo bajando la vista y luego corriéndola molesto hacia otra parte.

Arthur se acercó un poco ante esto preocupado. Parece que si le había llegado al come hamburguesas. —Al, escucha…no es eso… sólo que… ¡Bien! ¡Por primera vez en tu estúpida vida tienes razón! ¡Hazlo! ¡Te dejo hacerlo!

—¿Violarte? —pregunto en susurro.

—¡No idiota! ¡Tomarme de la mano! ¡Tómame la mano! —le gritó sonrojado.

El de lentes tragó grueso y sonrió levemente mientras acercaba la mano hacia la del británico, de apoco hasta que pudo sentir ya con la yemas de sus dedos la tibieza de la piel contraria apreciando como esta levemente se estremecía. Paso sus dedos más abajo y los entrelazo dulcemente cerrando su mano allí.

—I-Idiota…—murmuró el inglés.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

—Vas muy rápido…entrelazaste tus dedos y todo…

Alfred ante eso se quedo con una cara de "OK". Pero bueno, sólo eran dos meses…sabía que igual había sido bastante para una tomada de manos, pero era feliz.

**Eso era todo.**

**TERCERO: CARIÑITOS.**

Cariñitos, esos que pasan por un cosquilleo en tu mano o caricias en la cara, un chasconeo de pelo o que se deje caer cerca de ti para mimarlo lo que a su vez abarca los abrazos. También puede ser considerado para amigos un simple juego.

¡Y para esto cuanto! Esa es la gran pregunta.

Alfred tenía una paciencia casi magistral con Arthur, era porque le amaba, pero todo era tan lentito. Es verdad, era tierna, linda y delicada su relación…pero no era apasionante ¡No era fogosa! Era como de…¿Ancianos?

Para este siguiente paso tardaron… cinco meses más, 150 días.

**Y así fue. **

Se encontraban en la habitación que compartían a medias. Allí era donde estaba Arthur feliz de la vida cuando su pareja le miraba desde una de las sillas con cara de muerto.

—¿Qué sucede Estados Unidos? —encogió un poco su vista denotando preocupación.

—Siéntate conmigo…—susurró bajito—Ponte en mis piernas…

—Muérete…

—¡Vamos, no seas malito! —alegó infantilmente.

—No soy malo…quizá después. —agregó con incertidumbre. USA odiaba los "quizá después", porque un después para Iggy era media año…y sin exagerar, eso era.

—Vamos…—insistió nuevamente—Y no me quejo de tus scones en 5 días.

—Que no. Tengo que estar mentalmente preparado para eso…

—¿Para sentarte en mis piernas? —dijo casi con sarcasmo—¡Para todo tienes que mentalizarte! ¡Hace poco tuviste que metalizarte para que te tocara el hombro! ¡**El hombro**! —repitió haciendo énfasis en que era un lugar de lo menos privado.

El británico seguía igual de testarudo, pero ya no podía…!No podía aguantarlo!, le tomó de un brazo y lo sentó entre sus piernas mientras el otro se removía pero el maldito estadounidense parecía poder más que él.

—Ves que no es taaaaaan malo. —dijo mientras movía un poco su cuerpo balanceando también al de orbes verdes de un lado para otro, jugando con su mano y entrelazándola haciendo que el británico se hundiera de apoco en sí mismo ante aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño.

**Eso era todo.**

**CUARTO: BESO.**

Beso. No en la mejilla, no en la frente… !En la boca!

El americano quería su beso en la boca, ¡Lo quería! ¡Lo quería!.

¿Cuánto se tardaron para esto?

Una cifra normal: dos meses.

Pero, su relación no eran cifras normales. Esta vez la cantidad de días fue…180 días más. ¡6 meses!. Al se quería dar un tiro. Fue a clases de yoga para poder controlarse, todo por Inglaterra…todo porque lo amaba…todo por que era alguien "paciente".

**Y así fue.**

—Inglaterra…—lo llamaba desde la cama. —Ven aquí…

El británico se dio la vuelta y asintió levemente para llegar a la cama gateando un poco sobre ella para quedar a la altura del norteamericano.

—Que sucede Alfred… —le acarició sutilmente el rostro con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y allí fue cuando pasó, su sonrisa, tan encantadora como siempre, amaba verlo así, sus labios, aquellos hermosos labios…deseaba poder…

"Besarlo", fue lo único que procesaba su mente mientras le tomaba de las caderas y lo atraía a su cuerpo con sutileza. Arthur no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que quedo a pocos centímetros de la boca del menor.

Y se besaron. El británico comenzó a sofocarse enseguida, no es que tuviera tan mal aguante pero estaba muy sorprendido y avergonzado. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse mientras apreciaba como se acerba aún más al cuerpo contrario, era calido. Sus labios se apoyaban suavemente, luego se separaba para dejarlo respirar y reiteraba el proceso. Estaba en sus brazos mientras pasaban su mano por detrás de la nuca obligando así, a un contacto más placentero. Alfred estaba totalmente sobrellevado por el beso, quería sentir más a Inglaterra…mucho más. El inglés quería tomar aire y fue en ese momento que el menor aprovecho para comenzar lo que supuestamente sería un beso húmedo colando su lengua dentro de la cavidad del mayor pero justo allí….

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! —pegó un grito ensordecedor. —Mi lengua…mi linda… mi amada lengua. ¿Qué planeas Iggy? ¿Arrancármela?

—Algo parecido, recuerda que no me gusta que vayas tan rápido…—comentó tratando de recuperar su voz normal y la respiración.

Y el de lentes seguía pensando en esas palabras "tan rápido" ¿Qué concepto de velocidad tenían los británicos de hoy en día?

**Eso era todo.**

**QUINTO: BESO HUMEDO.**

Como el querido amante de Alfred dijo que era "demasiado pronto" para un beso con algo más que un roce de labios…Alfred tuvo que esperar aun más para acoplar sus bocas de manera más apasionada. ¿Y cuánto fue?

_7 meses._

Ya llevaba saliendo con Inglaterra un año y ocho meses…y recién iban en la etapa de "acepta que te de un beso apasionado", sí…, era una vida trágica la de Estados Unidos.

**Y así fue.**

—¿Me dejarías ahora?, y no me vengas con tus "déjame mentalizarme"

—Entonces un: "¿Me dejarías pensarlo?"

—Arthur… enserio no puedo esperar más…

Y diciendo esto le tomó del mentón y junto sus labios pero dispuesto a llegar a un poco más esa vez le gustara o no al inglés

El mayor no puso resistencia alguna, al contrario, deseaba aquello. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello americano pero una de ellas se posó en su nuca para poder acercarle más. Alfred rodeó sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas para un contacto más fuerte y apasionado.

Se daban varios besos como solían ya hacerlo anteriormente moviendo su cabeza de un lado para otro para hacerlo de diferentes maneras y mas nítido hasta que Arthur sintió como mordían levemente su labio pidiendo, como muchas otras, profundizar el contacto y entrar en su cavidad. El mayor dejó escapar un gemido suave para concederle el permiso tan esperado al mayor. Le fue acorralando mientras aun se besaban en la pared y recorría la boca de su amante con su lengua y entreabría sus ojos sólo para ver la cara sonrojada y agitada de éste.

Continuaron por mucho tiempo con eso…

Todos dicen que el primer beso "apasionado" con esa persona es inolvidable, y para Alfred, definitivamente lo era. Más si para conseguirla tuvo que esperar un año y ocho meses.

**Eso era todo.**

**SEXTO: QUÍTATE LA ROPA.**

Ver a tu pareja, en este caso Arthur completamente desnudo tal como dios lo trajo al mundo, o al menos sin la camisa…ver más de él de lo que ven los otros, sentir que esa vista es sólo tuya.

Esto a Al le fue permitido cuando llevaban ya dos años y tres meses. El americano ya estaba pensando en que su relación con Iggy terminaría casta y pura como la de una monja. (Nunca llegarían a tener ****)

**Y así fue.**

—Que no mires…—le decía el inglés cercano a la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Bien bien! —respondía a duras penas, ni siquiera sabía por qué demonios le hacia caso…!Se estaba sacando la camisa! ¿Cómo demonios a esta altura puede seguir necesitando privacidad para eso?

Sintió el leve ruido de la ropa caer para luego escuchar en un susurro la voz de su amante. —Puedes mirar…

El americano obedeció y abrió los ojos. Y allí estaba su amante dedicándole una imagen bastante linda y hasta tierna, estaba sin camisa y sólo unos bóxers. Todo el mundo seguramente diría algo como "cuando sale del baño puedo verlo así" "cuando fue a visitar a Japón lo vi así" "cuando va a la playa lo he visto así" entre otros, pero para el americano era especial. Le estaba correspondiendo…

**Eso era todo.**

**SÉPTIMO: CARICIAS PARTE 1.**

Hay caricias que pueden ser insinuantes, leves y tiernas, nada demasiado fuerte. Son esas que son el pie para algo más pero dan la oportunidad de decir "NO" a continuar justo con ese "algo más".

Dos años con diez meses con 20 días y 15 horas con 37 minutos…sí, eso llevaban saliendo. Todo el mundo sabía de su relación…todo el mundo se alegraba por ello. Todo el mundo creía que en la noche precisamente no se dedicaban a ver la televisión. Pero sí, eso hacían…ver la tele. Al menos hasta ese día.

**Y así fue.**

Estaban recostados sobre la cama después de un día de trabajo no tan exhaustivo. Alfred comenzó con el coqueteo mientras veían la tele…

—Inglaterra…eres hermoso…—comenzó.

—La tele también es hermosa…ahora guarda silencio y déjame verla…—le arruinó el coqueteo enseguida al americano.

Estados Unidos se molesto ante eso y comenzó a jugar con sus pies mirando hacia abajo con su boca en forma de O.

—Iggy…

—¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy viendo…

—Sí, la hermosa tele…—le completó. —Pero sabes…, puedo pedir que me den la copia de este capitulo…—explicaba mientras apagaba la pantalla recibiendo un pequeño "oye" por parte del inglés. —Quiero hacer algo más emocionante que ver tele…

—No te contaré un cuento…

—¡No es eso! —dijo pensando lo poco romántico que podía ser el británico algunas veces.

Decidió dejar de tratar con las palabras, las acciones valían más que ninguna otra cosa. Le tomo de la camisa y fue desabrochándosela de apoco ante la mirada incrédula de su acompañante.

Se acercó a su cuello mientras aun era seguido paso a paso por los ojos del mayor y dio una leve mordida en éste.

—Aaaah~…—soltó para llevarse enseguida una mano a su boca sorprendiéndose del sonido que había emitido.

—¿Tan sensible eres allí? —sonrió con alegría el menor al haber provocado eso en su Arthur.

—No es que se-…aahah~ — jadeó de nuevo por un nuevo mordisco en su cuello.

—¿Decías? —rió juguetonamente.

—Idiota…—alcanzó a decir mientras se acercaba a la oreja del americano y le daba una pequeña mordida en el lóbulo de ésta.

El americano soltó un leve jadeo ante esto también. —Y tú en tus orejas…—sonrió prepotente el inglés pasando las manos en el cuello de su amante para unir sus labios en un sutil contacto, este se reiteró y comenzaban a explorar sus cuerpos. De apoco y casi tímidamente, acariciando los muslos luego de bajar lentamente sus prendas, las camisas y sus pantalones.  
Fue en el momento en que el pecho del británico comenzó a ser explorado que éste mismo puso el "alto" al ver su avance, casi se había dejado llevar…y sinceramente no estaría tan mal, pero aún no era tiempo.

—Pen-sándolo mejor…—susurró corriendo la cabeza de USA de su cuerpo mientras este bufaba. —Quiero seguir viendo tele… ¿Sabías que los programas gravados son de deficiente calidad?

—Mientes…—reclamó molesto.

—Bien, entonces te lo digo por las malas, no más por hoy…

El americano desistió después de unos cuantos intentos. Nunca tomaría a Arthur por las fuerzas, no era un violador de ingleses ni nada por el estilo…pero hay veces, que de tanto esperar, le gustaría serlo.

**Eso era todo.**

**OCTAVO: CARICIAS PARTE 2. (También conocidas como caricias eróticas)**

Cuando ya las caricias leves no eran suficientes, que recorrieran tu cuello con besos y tocaran de vez en cuando no bastaba para satisfacerte se aplicaba este paso. Caricias grado dos, eran más atrevidas y en lugares más "erógenos".

Se tardaron 3 meses, ya llevaban 3 años y un sólo mes. Esto sorprendió un poco al americano. Pero aún no era el momento para alegrarse…sólo faltaba un poco…un poco más y por fin, después de una tortuosa espera podría decir realmente que "hizo suyo" a la personaba que amaba. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más…pero sinceramente no sabía si resistiría la espera.

**Y así fue.**

—Mmmm Al-Alfred…no, dete-detente—se trataba de zafar, estaba entremedio de las piernas del menor mientras este le besaba el cuello, le mordía su lóbulo y toqueteaba sus mulos estimulándolo de apoco.

—Arthur…—le susurró ronco acercándose a su oído. —Te estás…poniendo duro…

Inglaterra abrió sus ojos y tuvo miedo de mirar hacia abajo, se sonrojó de apoco y tragó fuerte mirando abajo, y allí estaba…un bultito entre sus piernas producto de la excitación…y lo peor de todo es que Jones estaba allí, observándolo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo que se haya excitado su entrepierna.

—¡Aahh!…aahh…—gimió placenteramente al sentir la mano del estadounidense haciendo presión sobre su erección. Trató de detenerlo, pero no podía dejar de botar aquellos suculentos gemidos cada vez que movía su mano y apretaba su miembro sobre la tela mientras su bóxer comenzaba a mancharse con lo que era el pre-semen que salía desde la punta de su sexo.

—¿Cu-cuándo te dije que…aah…podías mastur-barme? —apenas se quejaba abriendo su boca dejando escapar su respiración agitada.

—¿Es mejor que cuando lo haces solo? —susurró con una sonrisa prepotente metiendo su mano debajo del pantalón del británico. Era la primera vez que estaba alcanzando eso con Arthur. Los gemidos, los gritos y suspiros de su amante también hacían que él se excitara.

—Hmm…aah…ahh…!aaah! —continuaba jadeando el mayor, arqueando su cuerpo debido al placer para removerse por las manos que recorrían su intimidad dándole leves caricias, debajo de sus muslos, en sus pezones y en su cuello.

Arthur continuaba jadeando para deleite del americano una y otra vez cuando entre una suplica le pidió a Alfred que se detuviera porque estaba sintiendo que se correría, pero América hizo caso omiso e incluso hizo que éste agitara más rápidamente la erección del muchacho para que se corriera en su mano después de un fuerte gemido.

—Se...se acabo…—dijo removiéndose para por fin poder pararse.

—Pe-pero Arthur… ¿No quieres continuar?

—Por…por ahora no…—desvió la mirada enseguida sin poder ver a la cara a la persona que amaba y que hace minutos atrás lo…—Me iré a dar un baño, me siento… pegajoso…

Alfred debería estar molesto, pero no, no lo estaba. Y el porque era simple, como pocas veces el británico no había dicho "¡No! ¡Tengo que mentalizarme!", sino que había dicho un "Por ahora no". Lo único malo del día... es que nadie lo había atendido a él y tendría que usar el baño después de Inglaterra, pero no precisamente para bañarse.

**¿Eso era todo?**

**NOVENO: SEXO.**

Que más se podía decir del penúltimo paso en la vida sexual de una persona. Era el momento en que dos personas se vuelven sólo uno a través del coito. Debía ser un momento especial, único, y que de preferencia, ambas partes estuvieran de acuerdo.

Y sí, ese día había llegado para Alfred, el estadounidense casi pensó que erala Apocalipsisya que casi se había rendido a que nunca pasaría pero era feliz de tener a Arthur como su amante.

4 años… 4 años llevaban como una pareja.

Inhala exhala, inhala exhala, inhala exhala…, pensaba dentro suyo el norteamericano. Había pasado mucho tiempo…!1460 días! ¿No es tanto verdad? ¿Verdad?, se decía casi con un tic en el ojo.

**Y al fin.**

Era una hermosa noche en el hotel, la luna era resplandeciente y los sentimientos de ambos puros. Se dijeron miles de "te amo", uno tras otro, se besaron, recordaron viejos tiempos ahora con incluso gracia y se decían cosas algo cursis ya casi sin vergüenzas. Cosas como "sólo yo te podré tocar, verdad", o "cuando aceptaste salir conmigo fue el mejor día de mi existencia", "daría todo por estar siempre así", "eres mi primer amor", "eres tan idiota pero te amo", "deberías dejar de ser tan infantil, eres único mi amor…eso no cambiara ni ahora ni nunca", "yo…confió en ti".

La pasión los unía, se volvía cada vez más fogosa, ahora sólo se tenían a ellos y a su intimidad aquella excitante noche.

—Mmm..haha..ahaha…Al-fred…Al-fred… —gemía placenteramente mientras la lengua del americano no se detenía. Tenía el miembro de Arthur en su boca yendo de arriba abajo mientras su amante se retorcida del placer e incluso, por la desesperación, tomó la nuca del menor tratando de marcar el paso, pero éste no lo siguió.

—Haaa…aaamm…..no seas…tan jodi-damente cruel…—se quejaba al ver como se retorcía y agitaba más de lo que estaba por pequeñas pausas que hacía el norteamericano lamiendo lentamente la punta de la entrepierna del mayor.

El norteamericano se detuvo y dejo de mimar en aquel erógeno lugar al inglés avanzando con su lengua de apoco hacia adelante, dando mordidas en las caderas llegando cada vez más arriba, deteniéndose en los pezones de su amado, dando pequeños pellizcos y terminando por masturbar con su mano derecha al británico.

—De..Detente Alfred…—soltó entrecerrando un poco sus ojos algo llorosos por el placer.

—¿Y ahora qué…? —mencionó fastidiado botando un suspiro. Le dolía el roce de su pantalón con su miembro. No lograba evitar ponerse así cada vez que hacían eso con el mayor.

—¿Te duele verdad? —se fue parando mientras tocaba por enzima del pantalón del norteamericano para luego colar su mano debajo se esta.

Alfred se agitó un poco ante eso y se echo para atrás soltando un leve suspiro.

—Mmmg…In-Inglaterra…aaaah…—se sofocaba, pero se sentía tan bien, más si era esa persona tan amada para él quien lo estaba haciendo, con suavidad, delicadaza, casi como si le diera vergüenza todo aquello…pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio como Arthur deslizaba completamente sus prendas posteriores hacia abajo quedando sólo con aquella camisa abierta.

Abrió un poco sus piernas y sujeto el miembro de Alfred con su mano—In-Inglaterra…—susurró impactado.

El británico a vista del menor comenzó a penetrarse él solo eróticamente con una de sus manos gimiendo y entrecerrando sus ojos ante aquella dolorosa acción—In-Inglaterra... ¿Qué haces? —le toma del brazo con el que realizaba aquella lasciva acción preocupado.

—Mi amado...ahhf…ama-do Alfred—apenas hablaba mientras colaba un segundo dedo y comenzaba a dar pequeños círculos en su entrada—Has esperado…tanto…como…!Aaah!

—De-Detente Inglaterra…—le trató de detener inquieto. —Eso...te duele…no…no lo hagas…

—Qui-Quiero hacerlo tontito…—sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados, su vista nublosa por el placer y aquel dolor junto a sus mejillas de un rubor impresiónate. —Me has…demostrado…que no… sólo, que yo soy más…importante que sólo…esto…que me amas.

Alfred abrió los ojos anonadado ante aquellas palabras… ¿Era por eso? ¿Por eso que todo era tan lento?, porque Arthur quería estar seguro, ¿De que él lo amaba?

El inglés no podía articular bien sus palabras, salían entrecortadas y roncas, puso un tercer dedo y sintió que ya estaba listo para lo siguiente. —Si no lo dis-frutas…idiota…te haré aaah…aahh…pagarlo…—sacó sus dedos de su entrada y sujeto la entrepierna de Alfred entre sus manos y se fue sentando suavemente sobre ésta arqueando su cuerpo al no poder entrar de golpe.

—A-Arthur…—le sujetó instintivamente las caderas mientras iba descendiendo. Podía sentir el interior de su amado, su estrechez, aquella calidez…cada vez se adentraba más y más.

Inglaterra a duras penas había podido dejarse poseer por voluntad propia por el americano, pero no podía moverse, sus caderas temblaban y parecía que su temperatura aumentaba, pero era demasiado el dolor.  
Alfred jadeó un poco y comprendió, sin experiencia incluso, que él tenía que moverse. Lo fue haciendo de apoco para primero que nada recostar al mayor en una posición más cómoda para luego embestirlo suavemente subiendo de apoco el ritmo, con penetraciones más profundas, más placenteras, acompañadas de largos y apasionantes besos, caricias y palabras cortas.

—Ahhh…!Al-Alfred…!—gritaba su nombre y gemía a compás del movimiento del menor.

—Ar-Arthur…, I lo-ve…you…I…lov-—gemía cada vez que se movía dentro del mayor más rápido y depositaba deseosos besos en su boca tomándole por debajo de las piernas del muchacho y llevándoselas a los hombros

Después de mucha pasión aquella noche, ambos acabaron exhaustos, Alfred trató de poner tema el día en que había alcanzado su tan apreciada, maravillosa, hermosa, apoteósica, sorprendente, querida, atesorada, deseada primera vez "COMPLETA" con el británico. Habían sido uno. América pensó esa noche, mientras su amante dormía a su lado entre sus brazos, que era la nación más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, ya que, tenía a la persona más importante para él a su lado, eran felices, ellos…se amaban.

**Eso es todo.**

**DÉCIMO: INEXISTENTE TERMINO.**

¿Cuando se terminan los pasos de una relación? no cuando llegas a tener sexo con él, no cuando formas una familia, no cuando te casas. Cuando realmente acaban todos los pasos de una relación es cuando ésta se termina.

Alfred siempre se quejó de que su relación comenzó lenta…, pero quería que para su décimo paso…fuera incluso más lenta ¡10.000 veces más lenta! O más. No quería terminar nunca con Iggy…no quería tener que siquiera pensar en el décimo paso.

**Y así nunca fue.**

Hasta ahora.

**Ya que eso realmente quería que fuera todo.**

Y aún hoy, Alfred con Arthur siguen repitiendo estos pasos como buena pareja, pero no exactamente en orden. A veces comenzaban enseguida con el octavo y el noveno, o a veces pasaban del segundo al cuarto, o sea un beso en el que se entrelazaban las manos. Pero Alfred, en el fondo de su corazón aunque por alguna razón desconocida no pudiera llegar ni siquiera al paso dos con Arthur…con tal de estar con Iggy... e incluso atascado en ese paso, sería feliz por siempre mientras su amado estuviera junto a él.

* * *

Y así ¿Lento verdad? ¿Quién aguantaría tanto como el pobre Afred?, pero Arthur lo vale. A veces me he dado cuenta que la relación de estos dos se abarca muy rápido y hace ya tiempo atrás escribí esto para que fuera todo lo contrario…exageradamente lento.

Y como siempre… a todos los que me conocen y espero que les haya hecho pasar un buen rato ¿No estuvo tan malo el fic, verdad?


End file.
